The Wedding
by Delaney Snow
Summary: This is what I think Annabeth and Percy's wedding will be like. It's going to be very short I think. It's my first fanfic. Sorry for my awful summary.
1. Before the Wedding

**I don't own Percy Jackson, ****Rick Riordan**** does. ****Such a shame****.**

**APOV**

I looked into the full length mirror, at the blonde haired beauty staring back at me. The one with the curly hair down to her waist, in a beautiful lace dress. At first, I thought it was too girly for me, but then I realized it was perfect for me, and my wedding day.

"I'm so nervous." I whisper to no one.

"I would think so! You're getting married." A familiar voice said.

I turn, and feel the large grin spreading over my face. "Thalia," I shout, "You're here! I would have thought that Artemis wouldn't let you come, considering the fact that I'm getting married."

She laughs at the way I whisper the last word as if I were swearing. "Well, she doesn't approve, but seeing as I'm your best friend, AND maid of honor, she let me come." My oldest friend told me.

Well, I'm so happy that you're here!" I say as I hug her.

**PPOV**

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Grover! Why am I doing this?" I ask of my best friend, Grover.

"You love Annabeth, remember? You want to spend the rest of your life with her." He replies.

"Oh yeah." I mutter as Grover gets up to fix my tie that matches the color of my Annabeth's eyes. Oh man, I can't wait to see her. To tell her how much I love her. To make her mine, and no one else's.

"Grover," I say, "you are the best, best man ever."

"I know Perce." He replies.

**Ugh, so sorry that it sucks. This is my very first fan fiction. Please review! I love flames. The second chapter is proving very hard to write because it's the ceremony. Blah. Please review!**


	2. The Ceremony

**I don't own Percy Jackson, ****Rick Riordan**** does. ****Such a shame****.**

**APOV**

I was still looking into the mirror when I heard my father. "Annabeth, are you ready? It's almost time." He said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready." I replied grabbing his arm

As we were walking towards the doors leading out of the Big House, my father whispered something to me. "I'm so proud of you Annabeth, even if I haven't shown it. I know that you have made the right choice for a husband. I love you."

I looked up at him. "I love you too dad"

"Alright, alright. Let's get this show on the road," Thalia said, "Clairesse, get behind me. Annabeth and her father. Behind us. When it's our cue, we start walking, okay Clairesse? Then, in your cue, you guys walk out."

"You ready Annabeth?"

"I'm ready dad."

**PPOV**

I'm looking don at my shoes, until I hear the music. I look up, and there she is. The most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. Annabeth Chase. Soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. I smile at her, and she grins back. She's finally here. I take her hand and put her next to me.

"Will you all please take your seats," starts Chiron, "Percy and Annabeth have decided to write their own vows. Annabeth, will you start?" She nods, and takes a paper from Thalia.

She looks dow at it. When she is done, she looks at me and starts speaking. "Percy Jackson. You and I, we have had many adventures together. I think that this one will be the best, and possibly most dangerous one yet. I love you so much Sea Weed Brain. I have since I first met you, eventhough it took me a while to realize it. I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She was crying when she was finished. I wiped the tears of of her face.

"That was wonderful it's you Percy." Chiron said, close to tears.

I hid my smile and started. "Well I didn't write anything down, so I'll just speak from my heart. Annabeth. You are the strongest, most powerful ,and the most beautiful woman that I know. You are so smart, and you are the only one that knows the real me. You are my best friend. I know that I'm lucky to be marrying you. I love you, Wise Girl." I could feel that I was cryingby the end of that, because Annabeth wiped the tears from my face.

"With the power vested in me, and by the power of the gods, I nowpronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." As Annbetha and I kissed, all of the cheering, and the world melted away. "I love you Seaweed Brain" she whispered.

"I love you too."

**I have a feeling that this chapter is better! Next is the final chapter of this fan fic. The reception! Please review!**


	3. The Party

**I don't own Percy Jackson, ****Rick Riordan**** does. ****Such a shame****.**

**PPOV**

The party was in full swing by the lake.

"Hey man," Grover said, "How does it feel to be married?"

"Honstley? It feels great! I mean, I have the person who means so much to me, by my side forever!"

"Good, 'cause I wa thinking of proposing to Juniper."

"Hey man, that's great!" I reply.

"Percy! Percy, come over here!" I hear my mother shouting.

"Hey mom. How did you like the ceremony?"

"It was wonderful! Where is Annabeth?"

"She's saying bye to Thalia. She hs to go back to the Hunters."

"Oh. Well, me and Paul are going home. We both have work tomorrow. So tell her we say bye, and that we love her." my mom told me.

"Of course Mom!" I say as I hug her.

I feel arms wrapping around my waist, and I look back to see Annabeth grinning at me. "Why, hello Mrs. Jackson."

"Hello Mr. Jackson. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, yes I am." I reply. I'm about to ive her a kiss when someone starts talking.

**APOV**

"Hey hey everyone! Let's clear the danc floor for the bride and grooms first dance!" Grover shouts into the microphone.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Percy asks.

"Yes!" I laugh.

We start dancing as _Home_ by Vanessa Carlton starts playing. " song describes the way I feel about you, Mr. Jackson."

"Is that so Mrs. Jackson?" He asks, leaning close to me.

"Yes." I say, giving him a quick kiss. He smiles, and holds me tight in his arms.

"I love you so much Annabeth Jackson." In that one sentence, I can here all of the pride and pure joy that he feels now that I'm his wife.

"I love you too Percy Jackson." I reply, my voice having the same emotion as his. We hold on to eachother tightly as we dance into our lives together.

**Ha ha! Done with my first fan fiction! Tell me what you think please! I'm going to be working on a cross-over between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, so it should be interesting. ****Please review!**


End file.
